Life After Moving in With You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Takes place after Asuka's Ending in Tekken 7. Lili moves in with Asuka and the two share a loving bond as they live their lives as a couple.


**Life After Moving in With You**

 **Pairing: Asuka x Lili**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its charcters.**

 **Author's Note: This is inspired by Asuka's ending for Tekken 7. I just…love it so much~! Kinda better than Lili's ending. Anyways, like my other collections, some will be long, some will be short. You know the drill. Hehe~! Enjoy~!**

Asuka sighs heavily as she plops down on the bed, exhausted. She had been helping Lili unpack everything after bringing in her stuff. Or rather…Asuka was the one doing all the work while Lili just casually instructs her on where to put things. Honestly, the short haired girl just wants to punch the rich French girl in the throat right now. However, since she is moving in, there might be some rules that would involve holding in her temper, even if Lili is heating up her inner tea pot. Her blood is boiling from doing so much work and Lili being annoying as usual.

"Exhausted already?" the French girl says with a giggle. "We got a couple more boxes to go~"

"Seriously!?" Asuka lets out another heavy sigh. "How about a break? I've been working my butt off for the past few hours! Can't I take a break for once?"

Lili examines her nails before turning toward the short haired girl. "Alright, alright. Come here." She sits on the bed while taking Asuka's head and placing it on her lap, surprising her.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" the short haired brunette is a blushing mess right now.

"Hehe~! What's it look like I'm doing, _mon cher_ (my dear)~?"

Asuka looks up at the beautiful French girl who looks down at her with a loving expression. She doesn't know why, but her heart is beating rapidly from gazing into her lovely eyes. She cannot resist from staring at her like this and although she won't admit it, Lili is a very pretty girl.

"Checking me out, hmm~?" Lili says as she leans down closer towards Asuka's face.

"Huh!?" the brunette cannot move a muscle from the French girl leaning in so close. "N-no way! I wasn't checking you out! Nope! No way!"

"Fufu~! Don't be silly~" the blonde gently cups her hands to Asuka's cheeks. "It's okay. Since I'm living here with you, you can look at me as many times as you like."

"Lili…"

"After all," the French girl continues. "The only reason I'm doing this is because…" She leans closer until their lips are just a couple inches away. "I love you…" With that, the French girl connects lips with Asuka's.

The brunette's eyes widen in shock, not moving a muscle due to the surprise attack. Lili giggles as she keeps on kissing Asuka, caressing her cheek and all before pulling away and licks her lips.

"Did you enjoy that~?" she asks.

"H-how long…" Asuka breathes.

"How long…what~?"

"How long have you…been in l-love w-with…me…?"

"Fufu~! From the day we became rivals," Lili replies, helping the brunette sit up to face her. "It may have been rivalry to you, but for me…it slowly turned to love. I guess you could say that we use violence as a way to show our affection."

"Huh?"

"Listen," Lili says, cupping her hands to Asuka's cheeks. "We may fight a lot, but you never really noticed my feelings for you. You were so oblivious due to your aggressive attitude towards me. And I guess I hid my feelings by using my usual bratty attitude towards you. But now…that all ends today."

"Lili…" Honesty, Asuka doesn't know what to say. Suddenly, Lili is being serious for once, which is surprising for her. However, deep down, she is realizing what the French girl is trying to say.

"Asuka…I will say this one more time," Lili says. "I love you…very much. Will you….go out with me?"

The brunette hesitates while looking into Lili's beautiful eyes. She has no idea how to respond to a confession like this. It's all so new to her.

"Ummmm…well…" Asuka starts, but Lili leans in to kiss her on the lips and then pull away.

"You ready now?"

Asuka swallows hard, but nods slowly. "You may be a little annoying….and all…but…but I…I also…have had feelings for you since we….became rivals, too."

Lili brightens and hugs the brunette. "Ohhhh, that makes me sooo happy~!"

"Whoa, whoa! Lili!" Asuka is simply toppled on the bed with the happy blonde cuddling her.

"I'm so glad I moved here with you! This is the best day of my life~!"

Asuka is being hugged tightly from the French girl, but manages to wiggle free and sit up, gasping for air. "Boy, you're REALLY strong since last time!"

Lili ignores her comment as she leans in closer with a smile on her face. "Sooo~? Aren't you going to give me an answer?"

Asuka blushes heavily as she turns away to hide it. "W-well…didn't I already give you mine….earlier?"

"So that's a yes~?

"Mou! Yes! I WILL go out with you! There, you happy?"

Lili giggles and embraces her new lover. "I'm glad." She leans in to kiss her on the cheek, making Asuka's face blazing hot red.

"Lili…would you quit doing that…?"

"Awwww, I can't help it, _cherri~!_ " Lili coos. "I love doing this~"

"Haaaaah…if you say so…"

Asuka lets the French girl cling onto her for as long as she wants. This is just the beginning of a new journey with Lili moving into Asuka's home and them becoming girlfriends.


End file.
